


Threefold Heat

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [58]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Convalescence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Seb/Fenris, sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threefold Heat

Long years on the road and even more of swinging a sword had hardened Fenris’ constitution, but even he was not immune to everything. In his second year in Starkhaven, a cold pinned him down and dug deep into his lungs. He slept for days, coughing and wheezing in turns.

When he woke, there was soup (still warm) on a table beside him, some sort of spiced wine concoction (also warm) in a glass by his bed, and a prince (very warm) in the bed itself.


End file.
